pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sabrina (Adventures)
Sabrina was a Team Rocket Executive working under Giovanni in Pokémon Adventures alongside Koga and Lt. Surge. She is also the gym leader of Saffron City. Background Sabrina is Gym Leader of Saffron City, and she specialises in Psychic-type Pokémon. Personality Sabrina's personality, alongside the other Rocket executives, is shown to be cruel and heartless, torturing an Eevee to advance Team Rocket's goals. She is also very calculative, as shown when she used her Mr. Mime's ability Light Screen to enclose Saffron City from outsiders. Skills Sabrina is an exceptional Pokémon trainer, as shown through her prowess in controlling the fused entity of Zapdos, Moltres and Articuno. Appearance Sabrina's physical appearance is identical to her game counterpart's. However, she wears a standard Team Rocket uniform during most of her appearances during the RGB chapter. Plot Red, Blue and Green Chapter Sabrina makes her first appearance at Celadon City, before Red makes off with the test subject Eevee. Later, Sabrina captures the legendary Moltres under Giovanni's orders, bringing it to Saffron City. In order to prevent the Pokédex Holders from interfering with their plans, Sabrina seals off Saffron City through the use of Mr. Mime's Barrier move. However, Mr. Mime is defeated by Red's Pikachu, thus negating the barrier around the city. The three Pokémon Holders proceeded to enter the Silph Co. building, whereupon Green faced off against Sabrina. After a long battle, Green manages to defeat the Rocket Executive through the use of her Jigglypuff's Sing, but this does not hold off Sabrina for long. She soon breaks out from its spell, proceeding to enter the room storing the Badge Energy Amplification device. Whilst there, Sabrina encounters both Red and Green, who explains that the badges she gave Red were fakes. She then flees from the scene, appearing later with the fused amalgamation of Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres. Although making heavy resistance to the Pokédex Holders, Sabrina and the birds are defeated once Red's Saur evolves. After that, the Silph Co. building was destroyed, as Sabrina and the birds escaped. Yellow Chapter Sabrina and the other Team Rocket executives team up with the Pokédex Holders, in order to prevent the Elite Four's plans from culminating on Cerise Island. Sabrina joins forces with Green, as per her Alakazam's Spoons of Destiny. Sabrina and Green prepare to face off against Elite Four Lorelei, who proves to be a perfect match for both opponents. However, they find themselves hopelessly outmatched at Lorelei's ice doll ability, which binds the two together. This causes the two to become greatly disadvantaged, due to their constant bickering. As a result of their uncooperative attitude, Green is knocked out by Lorelei's Jynx, leaving Sabrina to face against the Elite Four alone. Later, Sabrina realises the ploy that Green used, and the two are successful in defeating the Elite Four, freeing them from the ice doll ability. Gold, Silver and Crystal Chapter Sabrina later goes to heal from her injuries at the hidden spring in Johto's Mt. Silver, whereupon she informs Red of the danger the Masked Man is planning to unleash upon the Pokémon League. Later, Sabrina ends up fighting against Bug-type Pokémon user Bugsy in the Gym Leader tournament. This battle ultimately goes in Sabrina's favour, who ends up winning the match. Pokemon On hand Released Gallery Sabrina summons the birds.png|Sabrina exercises her control over the three legendary birds. Sabrina and Green fight.png|Sabrina and Green fight at Silph Co. Sabrina and Green bound by Lorelei.png|Sabrina bound with Lorelei's Ice Doll ability. Red and Sabrina at Mt. Silver.png|Sabrina imparts information to Red regarding the Mask of Ice whilst at Mt. Silver. Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Gym Leaders